Night
by IzZsta xoxo
Summary: Her eyes were tiger like and her movements were lethal and quick as a cheetah. She was a lion on the hunt. A panther on the prowl. She was lovely. She was a predator of the worse kind, of the best kind. She was terribly glorious. Ravenously beautiful.


**Summary: Bella and Edward meet. Bella falls in love with him, to bad Edward is to much of an arrogant asshole to care. He only calls to get what he wants from her and on top of that he has other women. Will Bella just take it or will she leave? Is she strong enough to leave? Basically Player Edward and Bad Bella. All Vampires.**

* * *

><p>Her body moved swiftly from side to side. The sashay of her hips made the eyes of women and men turn. All eyes were on her.<p>

Her eyes were tiger like and her movements were lethal and quick as a cheetah. She was a lion on the hunt. A panther on the prowl.

Her pale skin appeared translucent and her lips a succulent red. Her long lashes fanned against the roundness of her smooth cheeks. Her thick, dark eyebrows only adding to her beauty. Her sharp canines peaked through her lips as she felt the strong desire to arrive to her baby.

_She was lovely._

She was a predator of the worse kind, of the best kind. She was terribly glorious. Ravenously beautiful.

All her feline qualities proved to be dangerous yet no one seemed to be able to look away.

Her long midnight black hair was curly and wild just like her. The springy curls bounced with each step she took.

She was clad in short, tight leather pants and a cropped leather jacket. The soft pale skin of her stomach peeked from tight black corset she had on. Her thigh high heels gleamed with the soft glow the sun offered up before it would rest and the moon would go up, enveloping all in the darkness of night.

She loved the darkness.

She soon arrived where her most prized possession was parked. She almost purred with delight as her legs swung over her baby, her warm thighs feeling the cool sensation of the metal.

_Her motorcycle._

Soon it roared to life and she couldn't help the smirk that lit up her face when she heard the familiar sound.

Her mother never approved of her buying this but she didn't care.

Soon she was driving on her way to her destination.

This mysterious young girl wasn't perfect though. She had insecurities just like the rest of the world. The only difference is that she was better at hiding it. When she was younger she complained about having a huge nose so she saved and saved and as soon as she turned 18, she had a nose job. No one really noticed but everyone knew there was something different. She will never regret it. As she always said, "If you don't like something fix it."

She heard the loud voices before she saw them. They weren't expecting her. Only one person knew of her arrival and she wouldn't tell a soul.

She slowed down her baby as soon as she was in sight. This young girl had grown a lot all through her high school years but after she left for college none of these people had seen her except for her best friend Rosalie of course.

She had just finished her freshmen year at Fordham University and was on summer vacation.

Everyone looked at the mysterious girl, whose face was hidden under the helmet.

Rosalie had an all to knowing grin on her face as everyone stared on.

She soon came to a halt, and sat there for a while perfectly still. Rosalie stood giving her the space she needed.

She slowly removed her helmet with her leather-gloved hands and shook her wild curls as they sprang loose from their confinement. _Freedom._

Her long black her still veiled her face from the world and everyone was dyeing to find out whom the new member was.

Her leg swung over the metal smoothly. _Like a pro._

She placed her helmet slowly on the sit and slowly turned around.

She heard someone gasp in surprise and only smirked.

Her soft brown eyes immediately searched Rosalie's cold blue eyes. When their eyes met a secret smirk formed between these two friends. These smirks turned into full-blown grins, as she got closer to her closest pal.

They soon stood face to face.

"Well look, who rose from the dead, Isabella fucking Swan." Rosalie said a little to loudly, so that everyone could hear.

Isabella smirked. "I guess that makes me a ghost then right?" she replied smugly.

Rosalie couldn't take it anymore and jumped up to crash her friend into a long hard hug.

"I fucking missed you bitch." Rosalie screamed happily. Isabella only shook her head as she laughed.

But her happiness soon ended when her eyes landed on _him _and curiosity possessed her.

"Rose, who's that?" I asked.

Rosalie only shook her head. "You'll find out soon Bella."

Bella could keep staring at this magical creature and he couldn't help but stare back.

_Delicious._ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Keep or Delete?<strong>


End file.
